


Slave to Temptation

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Hermione is hiding something from her former Potions Master and Severus is determined to find out what it is, no matter what he has to do.R&R and let me know what you think! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING





	Slave to Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of her mentor's resounding voice.

"Yes, Sir?" she asked blushing. Lately she was out of sorts. Nearly every night now she would wake up panting from the intense dreams she had about the man standing before her. Everything about him drew her in. As soon as she drifted off to sleep she would see his billowing robes and his sneer, and as she felt him press up against her, all she could do was moan in pleasure.

Severus Snape stared at his apprentice in anger. _Idiot girl can't even pay attention. She'll end up killing us both._ Yet in the back of his mind he could sense something wasn't right. Hermione was usually very attentive and never daydreamed when they were working on potions.

"Might you share with me the riveting thoughts that were going through that head of yours? Considering they were important enough that you almost blew us to bits from your lack of concentration, I'm sure they must be quite close to some sort of epiphany." He growled.

Hermione blushed as she tried to think of what to tell him, anything but the fact that she had just been imagining what it would feel like to have him throw her over his desk and slam into her.

"Oh, nothing Sir, I was just—well, I suppose I was distracted thinking of my apprenticeship." She lied.

"I see…" Severus responded, still unconvinced. "Well, you may want to stop the incessant fumbling about if you want to keep said apprenticeship."

"That's not fair!" Hermione snapped, suddenly very upset. "I am _always_ careful and take the utmost care with my work!"

Severus stalked towards his apprentice until her back was against the dungeon wall.

"Precisely." He said in a voice that was deceptively soft, noticing how her breathing quickened at his closeness and her chest rose and fell enticingly.

"What are you on about?" she asked.

Severus put his hands on either side of her head effectively making it impossible for Hermione to escape.

"I watch as you come and go every day Miss Granger, and not once have you made such a blatant mistake as you did today. Something is making that brain of yours glitch and you _will_ tell me what it is." He seethed at her.

"You have no right! I don't have to tell you anything. My private thoughts are just that. I'm sorry about my mistake Professor, and I assure you it will not happen again, but you won't force me to speak of what I do not wish to speak of."

Severus lowered his face to hers so that his black eyes were inches away from hers, making Hermione gasp.

"So you admit that you lied."

"What do you—" Dammit! She couldn't believe how thick she was. He had tricked her into confessing that it indeed was not her apprenticeship she had been thinking about. _Shit, the sneaky Slytherin bastard._

Hermione's brain started thinking quickly of how to get herself out of this situation.

"I- I have to go Professor, I'll be late for dinner. Crookshanks will be missing me and I still have to finish the Veritaserum you wanted me to do and—"

"Hermione!"

She jumped at the power and intensity of her former Potions Master's voice. Gods, that voice made her go weak in the knees. He had never called her by her given name before and she found that hearing it said by him was the most erotic sound she had ever encountered.

"Yes, Severus?" she asked in a breathy voice, not realizing she had called him by his first name as well.

Severus Snape was not an easily stunned man, yet when the young woman before him had said his name he had felt a shot of electricity go up his spine. His fists tightened and he growled, making the young witch before him moan softly. He used all his might and backed away from her slowly, letting his gaze travel up her body as he mentally undressed her. Hermione could do nothing but stand there breathing heavily as he pushed away from her.

"Go home, Miss Granger, and do see to it that your clumsiness does not ruin any more of my potions." He snarled at her. Severus turned and strode to his rooms, hearing the entrance door to the dungeons close a few minutes later. When he drifted off to sleep that night, he dreamed of Hermione under him, her hands tied above her head as he rammed into her and she screamed his name.

 


End file.
